Mis Queridos Amigos Los Cullens
by Rawwrsiico
Summary: Unas cuantas preguntitas a la familia cullen : - Completo ;D


Preguntas con los Cullen

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro, estábamos a miércoles, mitad de la semana. Genial.¬¬ (Nótese el sarcasmo). Hasta que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de visitar a mis queridos amigos los Cullen.

A las 2 horas ya estaba en su puerta, tocando para entrar; y me abrió Emmett

-Emmett: Hola pequeña saltamontes, vienes a visitar a Teddy? – Dijo mientras me mostraba una gran sonrisa-

-Oda: Hola Emmy, no, no vengo a visitar a Teddy – y la sonrisa de Emmett decayó- pero mira el lado bueno – dije mientras intentaba subirle de nuevo el animo- vengo a hacerle unas pequeñas preguntitas a tu familia, por pura curiosidad, no te preocupes y tranquilo no le diré a nadie que son vampiros, y si quieres al final jugare con Teddy- dije sonriéndole-

- Emmett: -Su cara decayó el doble, frunciendo el tanto el ceño que sus cejas se juntaron- ¿Cómo supiste que somos vampiros? – dijo con tono de sorpresa y nerviosismo.

-Oda: Osea... ¿Que lo son? – dije con el tono de voz mas inocente que pude hacer.

-Emmett: ¡¡¡Esmeeeeeeee!! – grito con un tono de pánico y luego salio corriendo-

A los segundos llego Esme con una calida sonrisa invitándome a pasar a la sala, en donde el resto de la familia ya estaba reunida. Después de breves saludos, les comente acerca de las preguntas que les quería hacer, y todos aceptaron un poco dudosos.

-Oda: Bueno comencemos- dije sacando un block de notas y un bolígrafo- comenzaremos con…- dije mirándolos a todos con caras pensativas- Rosalie!... son implantes? – dije haciendo una seña a sus pechos-

-Rosalie: - su cara cambio de serena a enojo, pero gracias a Dios (y a Jasper) se volvió a serenar- ¡Por supuesto que noooo!

-Oda: - en ese momento tome mi block de notas y anote: _Rosalie:100% implantes._- Bueno como digas - (nótese el sarcasmo)- El siguiente será… Emmett – en el momento en que lo nombre apretó a su osito Teddy, y me miro con terror- cuantos esteroides tomas al día para mantenerte así?

-Emmett: - me miro con cara nerviosa- yo…yo-o…yo no uso nada de eso!

-Oda: Si claroooooo! – tome mi block de notas y anote: _Emmett: gran cantidad de esteroides. _– Bueno seguimos, Bella porque eres tan torpe? Te tiraron de cabeza cuando chiquita? – Cuando mis palabras terminaron de salir Bella ya estaba más roja que un tomate.-

-Bella: Bueno en realidad es hereditario – dijo en un susurro –

-Oda: Le estas diciendo torpe a Reneé y a Charlie? – dije mirándola acusadoramente –

-Bella: Noo…claro que noo! – Dijo en un hilo de voz, y cuando pensé que no se podía poner mas roja lo logro –

-Oda: Anote en mi block: _Bella: padres torpes.- _Okeeyy!... ahora…Jasper, porque eres emo? – dije con curiosidad –

-Jasper: ¡¡Noo..Soyy...Emoooooooo!! – dijo muy frustrado-´

-Oda: -_Jasper: primeros síntomas. Frustración y negación. Totalmente emo_. – Si claro Jazz, te creo. Carlisle, porque te esfuerzas tanto en trabajar con humanos, si deberías comértelos?

-Carlisle: Bueno, lo hago con gusto, ya que me gusta utilizar mis dones vampiricos, para ayudar a todo el que pueda… bla-bla-bla…

-Oda: -después de un largooo discurso…- _Carlisle: masoquista_.- Esme, no te voy a preguntar nada, porque veo que eres tan dulce tanto por fuera como por dentro. –después de dejar en claro esto, se levanto de su sitio, me dio un calido abrazo, y se fue hacia el jardín.- Amm…Alice, porque eres adicta a las compras? – cuando la nombre comenzó a brincar en su sitio –

-Alice: ¡¡Por fin yooo!! Wiii… xD.. Porque es me encanta ayudar a las personas – dijo viendo a todo su familia – a verse bien! Es tan divertido jugar a las Barbies con ellos!

-Oda: -_Alice: tan sencillo. Hiperactividad. - _y de ultimo pero no menos importante, Edward, ¿Porque no te hubiera gustado que Jacob saliera con Bella? –en ese momento se puso tenso y me di cuenta que Bella se volvía a sonrojar-

-Edward: Porque ese chucho no le conviene a nadie…-dijo entre dientes-

-Oda: -_Edward: Sobreprotector, celoso y poco confianza en si mismo_.- en ese momento llego Jacob – Hola Jake! Un pregunta pulgas o garrapatas?

-Jacob: Heyy! Ninguna de las dos, siempre ando bien limpio – dijo con tono orgulloso –

-Oda: Otra pregunta usas shampoo antipulgas?

-Jacob: Nop.

-Oda: - _Jacob: repleto de garrapatas y pulgas -._

-Oda: Bueno para terminar una pregunta mas…Rosalie, bulimia o anorexia? –en ese momento me di cuenta de que 7 pares de ojos me estaban viendo penetrantemente…

TO BE CONTINUE…


End file.
